Bittersweet
by midnightstardust
Summary: Nico still blames Percy for the death of his sister, and Percy is really feeling the guilt. Can they reconcile their friendship, and if so can it blossom into something more than that? PercyxNico
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic :) I always wanted to know what would happen if Percy and Nico got together~ So I wrote what I think it would be like!**

Nico Di Angelo glared up at the pale crescent moon anxiously, hoping that maybe, possibly, it could decipher some of the feelings that had become twisted and threatened to overwhelm him.

_Why? Why did he feel this way? Why him?_

The small boy ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed in frustration. He figured he should go to bed before he had any more emotional break downs. Shouldering his sleek black Stygian iron blade, the young son of Hades retired for the evening.

* * *

"Annabeth!" The green eyed boy called, successfully catching the girl's attention. The intelligent blonde scooped up her current research material (Daedalus' laptop) and made her way over to her favorite son of Poseidon with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, what do you have planned for today?" She asked, her stormy gray eyes flickering to a few Camp Half-Blood newbies who were attempting to fly a pegasus.

Percy stretched his arms high into the sky. It was a perfectly sunny day at camp, then again it usually was sunny here due to magical forces, the weather only changed if they wanted it to. After his cat like stretch, Percy shrugged.

"I dunno."

Annabeth shook her head and let out a sigh, "let me know when you find out seaweed brain."

With that she walked away, clutching her laptop like a lifeline. Percy sighed, deciding he'd go to the training grounds for a little sparring (though no camper has bested him yet) Maybe he would teach some lessons to the newcomers.

On the way there he encountered his best friend Grover who was talking to his girlfriend, Juniper. The poor satyr looked like he was treading on thin ice with her. Juniper had her back turned to him with her arms crossed angrily.

Grover glanced over and gave him a nervous wave. Percy in return shot him a sympathetic look and continued on to the training grounds. When he got there he was surprised to see it was occupied by someone other than Mrs. O'Leary. A young boy was there with a mop of scruffy brown hair and a familiar black sword that Percy instantly recognized.

_Nico..._

Nico continued to viciously attack the straw dummies that were scattered amongst the ground. Not sparing a single one, dodging the flying projectiles that came after him, and maintaining focus the whole time. To say the least, Percy was impressed. Once the brown haired boy had finally ceased fighting and sheathed his sword was when Percy actually spoke out to him.

"Nice job Nico!" He praised, walking over to the teen. Nico's head turned in Percy's direction. He was panting heavily and his face was beaded with sweat from training. It was only after Percy got close enough, in reaching distance, did Nico shoot him the deadliest glare he had in his arsenal. He'd had enough of Percy. Those sea green eyes haunted his dreams at night.

Percy caught the glare and stood awkwardly still infront of the boy, unsure of how to react. He inwardly sighed,_ there's only one thing that would account for this behavior... He still blames me for his sister... _

Nico's glare vanished like it had never even occurred, but Percy knew better. The son of Poseidon could be dense sometimes, but he could tell when someone wasn't too fond of him.

"Nico... I know you still blame me for what happened... But I already said I was sorry! What more can I do?" Percy reasoned.

"Sorry won't bring back my sister. sorry won't stop me from hating you. Sorry's not gonna cut it, Jackson." Nico scowled, walking away briskly towards the pavilion.

* * *

Percy sat gloomily at the Poseidon table. It was frowned upon for kids of other Gods to sit together so he was left by himself.

_It's lonely here without Tyson..._ He thought as he poked half-heartedly at his spaghetti with a fork. The Cyclops had visited their father for the summer but promised he'd return soon. Percy's eyes darted over to the right table where the smart-aleck children of Athena sat. However, he was looking for a certain blonde smart-aleck in particular and his face fell when he found that she was not among them.

"Hey Percy-"

"WAH!" The raven haired boy shouted, jumping at the unannounced voice. When his heart calmed a little he glowered when he saw that it had certainly been Annabeth who scared him.

She sat at the table with him, a wide smirk crossing her face.

"What are you doing here? You know you can't be at this table!" Percy whispered, and he had been right. Eyes were all on them and campers _LOVED_ the gossip.

Annabeth responded by rolling her eyes, "honestly, we've done this before and they should be used to seeing this by now."

Percy just shrugged, admittedly a bit uncomfortable with all the attention.

"I noticed since we parted this morning that you haven't been yourself... Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked, a worried expression etched onto her face.  
Percy sighed, "It's Nico... He still hasn't forgiven me." He explained, his sea green eyes darting off to the side. The stares and whispers intensified around them. Michael, one of Annabeth's half brothers, cleared his throat loudly in their direction.

"I guess I should go..." Annabeth assessed, rising from her seat. She started to walk back to the Athena table before slowly backtracking and standing before Percy once more.

"What's up Wise girl? Need me to-" his thoughts were cut off when he felt Annabeth's lips against his cheek. Percy lit up like a Christmas tree and clutched his freshly kissed cheek.

"Don't dwell on it too much seaweed brain." By the time he looked up, Annabeth was already half way back to the Athena table. A slight flush stained her cheeks red as she ignored the whistles and jeering from her half brothers and sisters.

Percy sat there dumbfounded, gaping and still holding his cheek. After the excitement died down, Percy left dinner earlier than usual, deciding he would turn in for the night. On the back he spotted Grover again. Juniper and him were laughing and chatting happily this time. Percy waved at him and Grover trotted over, signaling for Juniper to wait a bit.

"Hey Perce, what's up?"

"Are you two alright?" Percy asked, his green eyes shining with worry. Grover laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Heheh, she caught me talking with some Naiads and you know how _THEY_ are. She got the wrong idea and sorta called me out on it."

Percy nodded sympathetically, he knew very well the flirtatious behavior of those girls. He clapped Grover on the back and bid him goodnight, smiling as the satyr gave him a thumbs up with an face-splitting grin.

_That's good, Grover and Juniper and doing better. If only my relationship with Nico would repair itself so easily..._

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked it! If you didn't, thanks for reading anyway :) **


	2. Challenge

Nico still gave Percy the cold shoulder. Brushing off all his advances to make amends, crushing all hopes to rekindle their friendship.

And Percy was getting sick of it.

The green eyed boy laid on his bed forlornly, staring up at the ceiling. He contemplated going to Annabeth for advice but dismissed it quickly. That girl had enough on her plate without having to deal with my troubles. He thought with a melancholy smile. He of all people knew the massive amount of hardwork the young blonde did on a daily basis. The pensive son of Poseidon sighed and swung his legs off the bed, landing on the floor with a _thud. _

He'd go to Chiron and see what the wise old centaur would tell him.

* * *

"Hmmm." Chiron hummed in response at the long winded explanation that Percy had given about his diminished friendship status with Nico. The teen looked up at the centaur stone-faced.

"I pour my heart out and all you say is 'hmm?' He asked dryly and began playing with a few loose strings on his ripped jeans.

Chiron laughed heartily and clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Well ma' boy, I can't exactly become that little voice in your head that tells you to do. You should figure it out yourself." The old horseman said smartly.

"I guess..." Percy said with a sigh, "I'm gonna go find Annabeth and maybe go to the Pavilion." With that the green eyed boy got up and left Chiron's company, a brooding look on his face.

* * *

Annabeth laughed hysterically at the corny joke Percy just told and the teenage boy couldn't stop grinning. He found himself unable to be upset when he was around the young blonde. She just lightened up his day in general.

"O-Oh my God I c-can't breathe! Hahah! That was the worst joke I've ever heard!" She said between breaths and laughter, clutching her stomach hysterically.

Percy began to join in on her laughing fit and the two eventually tired themselves out. "It wasn't even witty funny, it was stupid funny." Annabeth panted as she wiped a tear from her eye.

A half crescent smile graced Percy's face,"Yeah but it-" He cut himself off when he saw a figure walking by the monster-populated forest.

"Who is that...?" The dark haired boy mumbled and squinted to get a better view.

"Nico!" A loud booming voice echoed from behind him, making Percy and Annabeth jump about 2 feet in the air.

Percy turned around with a startled yell to see a centaur towering over him. "What the heck Chiron, I almost died!" The green eyed boy protested. _How did he even sneak up on us? He has freaking HOOVES._ _We should have been able to hear him from like, a mile away. _

Chiron grinned in response and pointed towards the figure that Percy saw skirting around the edges of the forest. Upon closer inspection, Percy now identified the figure as Nico from the stygian iron blade he brandished.

"I must speak with you two." The centaur explained, beckoning Nico to come over.

Once his name was called, the distant figure whipped around and seemed to mutter a curse as he dragged his feet and made his way over.

When Nico had arrived, it was him, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron all standing together in the field. Many passerbys staring curiously at them and muttering under their breath.

"Did you need us for something?" Percy asked, facing Chiron with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, indeed I do." The brown haired centaur replied, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Ah-ah, where do you think you're going Mr. DiAngelo?" Chiron scolded, grabbing hold of Nico's arm before the younger male could escape.

Nico let out a sigh, then spun around to face the centaur once more.

"Now that I have you both here, I can tell you you're mission. Aphrodite has requested someone to retrieve a certain flower from the Botanical Gardens so she can make a special perfume. Now, since you two are having issues, I have decided to have Nico and Percy perform this simple task."

"WHAT?!" The two boys said in unison. Nico immediately scowled at the prospect of going ANYWHERE with his sister's murderer.

"Can't you pick someone else?" Nico asked bitterly.

"Now, now, you two have already been chosen for the task. Besides Aphrodite requested you personally as well. We can't have you two angering the Gods now can we?" Chiron chided, staring at the two boys as if saying you-couldn't-get-out-of-this-even-if-you-tried.

Both males groaned once they finally figured out that there was no way to decline and acquiesced the argument.

A moment later, a tentative hand shot into the air, catching everyone's attention.

"I'd like to go as well." Annabeth stated confidently, her stormy gray eyes were alight with determination.

Chiron's eyes widened and he seemed taken aback by this, shifting his weight from hoof to hoof. Nonethless, he shook his head a second or so later and laughed, "Don't fret my dear. It's only a silly request for some perfume, I'm sure the two boys here can handle it.

Annabeth seemed crestfallen, but said no more. She just hoped that it was JUST a silly task and that Aphrodite wasn't planning to mess with their lives, as she's done so many times before.

Though, to be honest...the young and skeptical child of Athena was not convinced.


End file.
